With growing of information technologies, the consumer electronics grows in incredible time. To match the requirements of users, a lot of types of the portable communication device are produced (e.g. a smart phone, a handheld game console, a tablet PC, a notebook PC, a personal digital assistant and a pocket PC). The portable communication device and the applications installed therein not only enhance the working efficiency, but also bring more joys in life.
In recent years, the augmented reality technology is popularly used in entertainment, education and business occasions. Take the traditional augmented reality technology for example, an image of an object in the real world is captured by an image capture device of a portable communication device, and then overlapped with a stage in the imaginary world.
Under this circumstance, the manner of tracing and identifying an object becomes an important topic. It exists some difficulty for detecting and identifying an object does not have position-sensing element and its movement and rotation. The conventional tracing manner utilizes an auxiliary marker attaching on the surface of the object and a sensor corresponding to the marker for tracing and identifying. However, deformations of the object are usually caused by attaching the auxiliary marker, and the tracing accuracy is decreased due to the deformations. In addition, when the object is moving or rotating, or when the position of the auxiliary marker is changed, an error of identifying or tracing may occur, so that the difficulty of identifying or tracing is increased. Also, attaching the auxiliary marker will raise the fabricating cost and product size of the object, effect the exterior of the object, and decrease the intentions of using and purchasing of users.
Although a manner of sight-identifying the movement and the position of the object is developed, the identifying accuracy is still limited by the factors of surface features of the object, type and shape of the object, computing ability of the tracing device, the background and the variation of the illuminance of the light source. In particular, errors and distortions may occur simultaneously.
There is a need of providing an interactive object tracing system and an interactive object and a tracing method thereof to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.